1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking clamp, and in particular to a quick release structure for a woodworking clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
When several plate-like workpieces such as wood plates, metallic plates, plastic plates or the like are to be bound together or machined at the same time, a large-sized portable clamp is used for clamping these plates together because a stationary clamp such as a vise fixed on a work bench cannot be moved to meet the positions of the plates. A common portable clamp has a transverse positioning rod on which a clamp body and a chuck are provided. By adjusting the position of the clamp body relative to the chuck, the portable clamp can be used to clamp several plates, the clamp fixes a workpiece onto the work bench in two ways. One way is to sandwich the workpiece between a fixed end and a movable end of the clamp, in which the movable end moves along a guiding rod toward the fixed end to sandwich the workpiece therebetween. The other way is to support the workpiece having an inner hole, in which the fixed end and the movable end of the clamp are disposed into the inner hole, and then the movable end moves along a guiding rod away from the fixed end to thereby hold the workpiece.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick release structure for a woodworking clamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.